My Heart Guardian
by geelovekorea
Summary: Changmin yang selalu berada di saat yang tidak tepat membuatnya dipercayakan utk merahasiakannya dari orang lain. namun saat rahasia itu bocor, Changmin jadi pihak yang disalahkan. apa yang bisa dilakukannya? masih adakah yang percaya disaat orang2 mulai meragukannya? se7emin.yaoi.failure romance. review?


**MY HEART GUARDIAN  
**

**.  
**

Main Cast :

Shim Changmin – DBSK as himself

Choi Dongwook – Se7en as himself

Annother Cast :

SM Namja Artist (all member DBSK, all member Super Junior kec. Shindong, all member SHINee, beberapa member EXO)

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih romance gitu tp gk tau deh berasa failure romance.

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), non EYD

* * *

**.**

_**fanfict berikutnya. Author masih belajar, berantakan dan gaje ceritanya harap maklum. Biasanya ide fict ini muncul setelah baca sebuah cerpen atau novel atau apapun itu, bahkan sesaat setelah baca fanfict punya author laen jadi jika ada kemiripan alur harap dimaklumi. Ditunggu kritik dan saran. **_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

Sama seperti tempo hari. Selalu saja ada hal yang membuat namja jangkung ini sebal. Kenapa harus dia lagi yang mengetahui rahasia orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kali ini dia memergoki hoobaenya yang bersuara emas di SHINee, Jonghyun, sedang menyatakan cintanya pada hoobaenya yang lain yang sampai sekarang masih jadi trainee di SM, Jino.

"Changmin hyung…. Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada yang lain ya. Ini rahasia ya hyung. Jangan sampai orang lain tau, terutama memberku tau kalau aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Jino, belum sempat Jino jawab tapi tiba-tiba hyung datang. Lalu…. Lalu…. Aku belum tau apakah Jino mau menerimaku sebagai namjachingunya atau tidak… Huhuhuhu," rengek Jonghyun sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah yang mungkin menurutnya bisa membuatku iba padanya dan menuruti keinginannya. Bukankah dia namja yang statusnya sebagai seme? Kenapa kelihatan cengeng dan lemah seperti ini? Pantas saja hanya dia yang tak laku(?) di SHINee, pasti aura semenya kalah kuat dengan Onew ataupun Minho sehingga Key dan Taemin lebih memilih mereka daripada sosok seme cengeng dihadapanku ini. huh, berlebihan.

"Kenapa harus aku lagi yang menyimpan rahasia orang?" ucap Changmin ini dalam hati. Sepertinya namja jangkung ini benar-benar tak rela kalau harus dia yang secara tidak sengaja diharuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia orang lain yang bukan urusannya. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka usil untuk ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri saja menurutnya itu sudah sangat menguras tenaga dan menyita waktu apalagi harus diributkan dengan masalah orang lain. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Itu baru cerita dari Jonghyun. Belum lagi dia harus mendengarkan cerita dari temannya yang lain. Bukannya dia tak ingin mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Bukannya tak ingin dijadikan tempat berbagi kisah dengan orang lain. Hanya saja apa yang harus Changmin tau itu bukanlah cerita bahagia atau cerita yang bisa dikategorikan baik-baik saja untuk diketahui khalayak ramai. Bukan maksud Changmin disini untuk mengumbar cerita orang lain untuk disebarluaskan. Sekali lagi perlu ditekankan bahwa itu bukan tipe Changmin, meski dia terkenal dengan sebutan evil maknae tapi tidak untuk menyebarluaskan keburukan orang lain. Cukup dengan mengusili hyungdeul membernya saja tingkat ke-evilannya itu.

Selain Jonghyun, Changmin juga pernah menangkap basah Heechul berduaan dengan Siwon di ruang make up yang waktu itu sedang kosong. Padahal waktu itu Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum dan Heechul dengan Hankyung hanya saja saat ini Hankyung sedang di China dan Kibum yang sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya. Ada juga Kangin yang tengah merajuk dengan posisi berjongkok di depan Leeteuk sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan menangis di koridor dorm mereka saat Changmin hendak pinjam kaset game pada Kyuhyun. Ada juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tertangkap basah sedang memaksa Ryewook dan Henry untuk menonton film yadong bersama. Atau ada juga Hoobae mereka, Kris leader EXO-M, yang sedang menyatakan cinta ke Tao, magnae EXO-M di ruang dance SM Ent. Sebetulnya Changmin tak mau menganggu moment manis mereka namun saat itu Changmin yang sedang berada diruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian setelah berlatih dengan hyungdeulnya. Merasa hawa yang sangat panas, spontan dia mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya. Sialnya, saat dia mengangkat tangannya tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol minuman kaleng yang ada di meja kecil yang tak jauh dari posisinya dia berada. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkannya membuat Kris dan Tao menyadari kehadirannya disana tepat tak lama setelah Tao menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kris. Kris yang mengetahui itu langsung pucat pasi dan meminta sunbaenya untuk merahasiakannya. Meskipun hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan lagi hal yang aneh tapi dia merasa belum saatnya memberitahukan pada orang lain. Mereka baru saja debut sehingga akan sulit mendapatkan ijin dari Sooman sajangnim untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan meski itu dalam kelompok yang sama. Sooman sajangnim pernah mengatakan pada kami semua untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun diawal kami debut karena dia mengkhawatirkan keprofesionalan kami. Ditakutkan masalah pribadi itu akan membawa dampak buruk.

Semula Changmin tidak peduli. Menyimpan rahasia satu atau dua orang tidak dipermasalahkan baginya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mengingatnya saat hal itu sudah terlewatkan begitu saja. Dia melupakannya begitu saja. Tapi kalau sudah terlalu banyak seperti ini, beberapa oran dengan segala rahasianya yang masing-masing harus disimpannya, lama-lama terasa mengganggu bagi Changmin. Ia merasa tidak nyaman seperti orang lainnya. Terjebak dalam rehasia orang disekelilingnya.

Ia jadi serba salah saat orang-orang mulai membicarakan Jonghyun, Siwon, Heechul, Kangin, Enhyuk, Donghae dan Kris. Terlebih saat sedang membicarakan, mereka akan bertanya pada Changmin yang tidak sengaja sedang bersama mengenai semuanya.

"Changmin hyung, betul ya kalau Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung berhubungan? Mereka kan sudah punya namjachingu masing-masing? Kenapa masih dengan yang lain? Kurang sabar apa Hankyung hyung dan Kibum hyung menghadapi namjachingu macam mereka?"

Atau

"Changmin-ah, Kangin hyung yang terlihat kuat dan sangar itu ternyata takluk dengan Leeteuk hyung ya? Ternyata dia takut kalau Leeteuk hyung marah padanya. Katanya kalau didepan member lainnya dia akan galak tapi kalau sudah berdua dengan Leeteuk hyung, tingkahnya tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan para magnae?"

Atau

"Eh Changminnie hyung, betul ya ternyata Ryewook hyung dan Henry hyung waktu itu dipaksa untuk film yadong? Kasian Ryewook hyung dan Henry hyung kena hukum Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung juga Zhoumi hyung. Mereka pikir itu mau mereka berdua tapi ternyata dipaksa Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung."

Atau

"Minnie-ah, sepertinya Kris dan Tao berani berhubungan? Bukankah mereka baru saja debut? Memang tak takut akan kena tegur Sooman sajangnim? Bukankah kita dilarang untuk menjalin hubungan disaat awal debut?"

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan "Mana kutahu? Memang aku bodyguard mereka? Tanya langsung saja." Dan biasanya dia akan mendapat cibiran dari sang penanya. Seperti kali ini.

Saat ini, Changmin sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan hyungnya setelah latihan di ruang dance practice di gedung SM Ent. Disaat sedang istirahat, tiba-tiba datang Key dan Taemin muncul dan menghampiri kami maka mulailah sesi tak penting. Yunho dan Yoochun yang awalnya bersama kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat dan beranjak untuk berganti pakaian. Sebetulnya Changmin juga ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tapi ditahan oleh Jaejoong dengan ancaman tidak akan membuatkannya makan malam jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dia memilih ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan sepertinya itu bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Terlihat sekarang posisi Changmin yang terdesak. Terdesak karena Jaejoong, Junsu, Taemin dan Key yang tidak berhenti merajuknya untuk menceritakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Ayolah Minnie,, kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Kenapa tak kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Huh, dia paling tidak suka jika sudah membicarakan orang lain. Walau sebagian besar semua orang pasti pernah membicarakan orang lain, terlebih para yeoja. Apalagi kalau sedang ada _hot topics_ seperti saat ini.

.

.

Sore itu Changmin nampak terburu-buru. Dia langsung berpamitan pada hyungdeulnya dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja setelah mereka selesai perform di Mubank. Langkah kakinya yang lebar itu menyeruak gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang berdiri berkumpul di koridor. Bahkan dia sempat menabrak beberapa hoobaenya. Changmin hanya sempat melambaikan tangannya setengah berlari dan berteriak minta maaf.

"Changminnie, kau mau kemana? Buru-buru betul?" teriak Sungmin, king of aegyo, yang secara kebetulan berada di gedung yang sama.

"Mianhe hyung, aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Sssst,,Minnie-ya.." Sungmin segera menangkap tangan Changmin, sebelum namja jangkung itu pergi menjauh. "Kau tidak menceritakan pada siapapun kan? Terutama pada Kyunnie.."

Changmin tersenyum sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Aman! Tenang saja Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin berbinar mendapat tanda dari Changmin yang kemudian telah hilang dari pandangannya. Namja innocent itu sangat energik dan selalu ringan tangan membantu orang-orang disekitarnya. Meski dia terkenal evil magnae namun bisa diandalkan saat orang lain sedang mengalami kesusahan. Tentunya namja jangkung itu pandai menjaga rahasia. Dan rahasia yang dibicarakan mereka saat kemarin tanpa sengaja Sungmin menjatuhkan PSP kesayangan Kyuhyun hingga rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan kembali. Dia yang saat itu sedang kesal pada Kyuhyun yang selalu mengabaikannya karena sibuk dengan PSPnya. Saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan begitu saja PSPnya, kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sungmin. Diambilnya PSP itu dan bertujuan untuk mmenyembunyikannya agar Kyuhyun tidak akan mengabaikannya. Tapi naas saat hendak menyembunyikannya ditempat yang agak tinggi Sungmin tidak sengaja terpeleset dan PSP yang ada ditangannya terlepas dan Changmin tidak sengaja melihatnya. Sungmin langsung meminta Changmin untuk merahasiakannya sampai dia membeli yang baru untuk menggantinya. Changmin menjaga rahasia dengan baik.

Baru saja Changmin akan masuk kedalam mobilnya di parkiran basement gedung SBS ketika dirasa seseorang menarik lembut tangannya. Seulas senyum teduh milik Choi Dongwook atau lebih disebut dengan Se7en menyapanya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuh tegap dan kekar, rambut dark brown dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Garis wajah yang tegas membuat Se7en terlihat sangat tampan. Semua hal yang dimiliki Se7en membuat Changmin terpesona. Nampaknya Se7en juga ikut perform di SBS kali ini. Molla. Changmin tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mencari tahu.

"Annyeong, bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?"

Changmin nampak gugup. Sudah lama ia tertarik dengan sunbaenya ini. Tapi tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya, bahkan hyungdeulnya juga tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya dipendam saja.

"A-ada apa sunbae?" Ucapnya gugup. Matanya tak sanggup menatap Se7en yang masih melihatnya tajam. Changmin menunduk malu.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku sunbae. Cukup panggil aku Se7en atau Se7en hyung lebih baik."

"N-ne Se7en sun.. Eh, Se7en hyung." Se7en tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tapi ini rahasia."

Mendengar satu kata 'rahasia' membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Seolah mendengar kata sandi yang bisa membuat bom tiba-tiba meledak. Rahasia apalagi sekarang? Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Mianhe, Se7en hyung. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku sudah ada janji. Mungkin bisa lain waktu. Mianhe hyung."

"Tapi kapan? Aku tak tahu dimana dorm-mu dan aku juga tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi. Ah, aku minta nomor-mu saja jadi kalau sedang tak sibuk kau bisa menghubungiku. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Otte?" Sesaat Changmin tertegun dengan ucapan Se7en. Dia terkejut dan sangat tersanjung karena ucapan Se7en. Dia merasa sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang yang diam-diam dia kagumi itu dan itu membuatnya senang. Tanpa disadari pipinya merona merah. Changmin mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ne,,ini hyung. Masukan saja nomer ponsel Se7en hyung. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Se7en hyung secepatnya." Ucap Changmin sambil mengulurkan ponselnya pada Se7en. Se7en meraih ponsel itu dan dengan gesit mengetikkan beberapa angka di layar ponsel dan melakukan panggilan. Tak lama terdengar nada dering dari ponsel Se7en.

"Itu nomer ponselku. Disimpan ya. Jangan lupa segera hubungi aku saat kau punya waktu senggang."

"Ne. Mianhe Se7en hyung. Aku ada janji dengan hoobaeku. Annyeong." Changmin membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan dengan Se7en setelah menerima ponselnya kembali. Dengan tergesa dia menjalankan mobilnya. Dia sudah ditunggu Jonghyun.

Se7en hanya bisa menatap kepergian Changmin. Ada kecewa di matanya. Karena sebenarnya ada yang ingin diungkapan Se7en padanya. Sebuah rahasia di hatinya. Tapi Changmin sudah terlanjur menghilang bersama asap knalpot yang ditinggalkannya. Namun tak lama nampak sebuah senyum terkembangkan, saat melihat layar ponselnya dan melihat deretan angka yang baru saja masuk.

.

.

"Hai Jonghyun. Sudah lama? Mianhe, baru selesai perform di Mubank." Sapa Changmin pada sosok namja dino dengan rambut jabriknya yang terduduk manis dengan orange juicenya. Wajah Jonghyun nampak kusut. Changmin menangkap ada yang tidak beres. Ia segera duduk didepan Jonghyun.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?"

Jonghyun menatap wajah sunbaenya kesal. "Hyung tahu? Karena aku cerita pada hyung, semuanya jadi kacau."

"Ige mwoya?"

"Iya, tempo hari aku pernah bilang pada hyung untuk tidak bilang ke siapapun masalah aku dengan Jino. Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya aku, Jino dan Changmin hyung yang tahu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Aku masih belum ngerti maksudmu. Memang tidak ada yang tahu kok."

"Jino sudah kutanya kemarin dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa sekarang semua orang tahu kalau aku kemarin menyatakan cinta pada Jino?"

"Iya, tapi aku juga gak pernah cerita pada siapapun. Yaksok!"

"Tapi kenapa sekarang semua orang tahu tentang itu?"

"Mana aku tahu? Setahuku saat aku melihat kau sedang menyatakan cinta di rooftop SM Ent tidak ada orang lain selain kita."

"Aku kecewa padamu hyung. Kenapa tidak bisa jaga rahasia? Jino itu pemalu, lagipula dia baru saja gabung di SM The Ballad. Kau juga tahu aturan yang melarang kita semua untuk berhubungan di awal debut. Mungkin bagiku itu sudah tidak berlaku tapi tidak dengan Jino. Sebetulnya Jino sudah menerima pernyataanku tapi kami harus merahasiakannya karena larangan Sooman sajangnim. Tapi ternyata semua orang sudah tahu, bahkan Sooman sajangnim juga sudah tahu. Dan itu mengancam Jino. Besar kemungkinannya debutnya akan ditunda sampai kabar itu mereda. Kau tega sekali padanya hyung? Jino langsung drop saat tau hal itu. Hyung jahat! Kau memang evil magnae! Tak seharusnya aku menitipkan rahasia padamu hyung!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, Jino marah padaku. Dan menyalahkan semua ini padaku. Menurutnya aku yang menyebarkan berita itu."

Changmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia bernar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Bukan maunya dia jika rahasia Jonghyun ada di tangannya. Dan bukan maunya dia juga jika rahasia mereka sampai tersebar. Ia tidak pernah merasa menyebarkan rahasia siapapun kepada siapapun.

Baginya memegang rahasia sama dengan memegang kepercayaan orang lain. Akan jadi boomerang jika rahasia itu bocor. Dia tidak akan bisa dipercaya oleh orang lain. Sebetulnya dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan rahasia Jonghyun dan Jino, yang secara tidak sengaja diketahuinya. Salah mereka yang tidak memeriksa terlebih dulu apa disana ada orang atau tidak di rooftop. Changmin yang sedang melarikan diri dari jadwal latihannya memilih bersembunyi di rooftop SM Ent dan tak lama kemudian Jonghyun datang dengan Jino untuk menyatakan cintanya. Dia tak pernah amil pusing dengan rahasia itu, bahkan dia sudah melupakannya saat itu juga. Jadi mau mereka berlanjut atau berhenti saat itu juga, bukan kepentingannya. Namun karena terbiasa menjaga rahasia membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah atas bocornya rahasia itu.

.

.

Ternyata dengan terbongkarnya rahasia Jonghyun dan Jino, rahasia lain yang selama ini dijaga rapat-rapat oleh Changmin lambat laun bocor juga dan diketahui oleh orang banyak pula. Dari Kangin yang tenyata cengeng jika sudah berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diketahui telah memaksa dongsaeng imut dan polos Super Junior untuk film yadong. Sampai berita yang Kris sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Tao. Dan yang paling parah berita tentang Heechul dengan Siwon yang berselingkuh dibelakang Hankyung dan Kibum. Hangkyung yang curiga akhirnya datang ke Korea dan menanyakan pada Heechul, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang langsung memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di dorm super junior dan mencari tahu Heechul yang merasa tersudut langsung memarahi Changmin.

"Changmin, pasti kau yang lapor ke Hannie masalah hubunganku dengan Wonnie!"

Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mendapat teguran keras dari Heechul hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung. "Tidak hyung. Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun kok hyung. Aku tidak pernah mau ikut campur masalah orang lain."

"Liar. Kau pasti bohong. Hanya kau yang tahu masalah ini."

"Hyung, kabar kedekatanmu dengan Siwon hyung sudah diketahui semua orang tanpa aku perlu cerita pada siapapun. Mungkin karena kalian terlihat sangat dekat makanya semua orang bisa tahu. Coba hyung tanya pada Hankyung hyung, darimana dia tahu kabar itu. Pasti bukan dari aku." Bela Changmin.

"Aaah,,kau pasti cemburu. Kau menyukai Bummie bukan? Makanya kau tak rela kalau Siwon berselingkuh dibelakang Bummie makanya kau lapor pada Bummie dan akhirnya Bummie menyampaikan pada Hannie. Iya kan?" Maki Heechul.

Kini Changmin menjadi orang yang paling dicari. Semua orang minta pertanggung-jawabannya. Bagai buronan nomor satu, most wanted, Changmin diincar hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. Changmin tersudut. Wajah-wajah tak bersahabat sering didapatkannya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Terutama jika dia berada digedung SM Ent. Semua melirik benci dan curiga. Menatap Changmin dengan tatapan -pembocor-rahasia- looks.

Changmin merasa terpukul dan putus asa. Belakangan ini dia berubah menjadi sosok yang pemurung dan pendiam. Tidak berbicara pada siapapun. Bahkan pada hyungdeulnya di DBSK. Dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya, jika ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gelengan atau anggukan saja. Changmin tertekan.

.

.

"Annyeong"

Sapaan itu mengejutkan Changmin. Se7en. Saat ini Changmin sedang ada di gedung Mnet, dia bersama grupnya akan perform hari ini di Mnet. Mereka baru saja tiba di gedung dan Changmin sedang menunggu giliran untuk di make up. Sambil menunggu, Changmin memutuskan untuk berkeliling gedung untuk sekedar merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Annyeong Se7en hyung." Changmin menatapnya gugup sebelum kemudian dia menunduk cepat-cepat.

"Waeyo? Kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat dibanding sebelumnya."

Changmin menggeleng. "Gwenchana hyung."

"Jinjayo?" Changmin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia selalu salah tingkah saat bersama Se7en. Padahal hari-harinya dia sangat mengidolakan dan berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Ne.."

"Arraso kalau kau tak mau cerita padaku. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada waktu? Ada yang mau aku obrolkan denganmu."

"Denganku? Mwoya?"

"Jangan disini ngobrolnya ne.."

"Oediga?"

"Jadwalmu hari ini sampai jam berapa? Biar kusesuaikan dengan jadwalmu."

"Eum, hari ini kami hanya akan tampil di Mnet saja. Mungkin akan selesai dua jam lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau gitu nanti malam kita bertemu. Mau kutunggu? Aku ada hari ini free, tidak ada jadwal perform lagi setelah tadi jadi aku bisa menunggumu, itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan." Tawar Se7en. Dada Changmin berdegup kencang. Apakah ini ajakan kencan? Hh,, sadar Changmin. Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Siapa tahu hanya ingin mengobrol. Atau jangan-jangan Se7en ingin menyimpan rahasianya padanya? Andweeee...

"Ottohke?"-

"Tapi..."

"Cuma sebentar kok..."

Akhirnya Changmin mengangguk.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Mirotic kafe. Changmin tadi sudah meminta ijin pada hyungdeul jika dia ada sedikit keperluan dan itu hanya sebentar. Dia berjanji akan langsung pulang ke dorm jika urusannya sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa Minnie?" ucap Se7en sesaat setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Mendengar panggilan manis dari Se7en membuat Changmin sontak memandangnya kaget. Se7en seolah-olah tak menanggapi keterkejutan Changmin. Dia membolak-balikkan menu yang diberikan waiter yang ada. Sibuk memilih menu tanpa melihat Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Pesan apa Minnie?" ulang Se7en saat tak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Changmin. Changmin tersentak. Dia tak salah dengar.

Se7en menatap Changmin yang masih menatapnya yang sontak berpaling pada buku menu dihadapannya. Berpura-pura sibuk memilih menu. Se7en tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Changmin. Tak lama mereka memilih menu dan menyampaikan pada waiter.

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah denganmu Minnie?" Ucap Se7en tak lama setelah waiter itu pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka. Changmin yang mendengar panggilan manis dari Se7en hanya bisa menunundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya merona merah.

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka kupanggil Minnie?" Tanya Se7en lagi. Changmin langsung mengangkat wajah dan menatap Se7en yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Malu karena bertatapan langsung dengan Se7en.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Gwenchana, hanya kaget saja hyung."

Se7en terkekeh kecil membuat Changmin melihatnya. Tanpa sadar dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang menertawakannya. Mengerti kalau Changmin kesal, Se7en berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mianhe Minnie, bukan bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu. Hanya saja tingkahmu membuatku gemas. Kau tahu itu?"

Blush

Lagi-lagi pipi Changmin harus dihiasi oleh rona merah lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang hyung ingin bicarakan padaku?" Changmin berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya saat ingat tujuan pertemuan ini.

Se7en berdehem kecil sebelum memulai berbicara. "Kau terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Waeyo?"

"Gwenchana hyung. Hanya saja memang sedang ada sedikit masalah saja dengan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul saja." Jawab Changmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentang?"

"Hyung tahu kalau berita tentang Hankyung hyung yang sekarang ada di Korea dan Kibum hyung yang pindah kembali ke dorm?" Se7en mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Semua orang menyalahkanku karena itu semua."

"Waeyo? Bukannya mereka harus senang? Itu berarti Super Junior berkumpul kembali."

Changmin mengangguk lemah. "Ne..tapi alasannya bukan untuk kembali ke Super Junior."

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Karena mereka akhirnya tahu tentang kabar yang menyatakan kalau Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung menjalin hubungan dan hal ini yang membuat Hankyung hyung dan Kibum hyung datang ke dorm. Mereka ingin mencari tahu kebenaran berita itu yang secara kebetulan sudah aku tahu jauh sebelum orang tahu masalah ini. Mereka menyalahkanku. Mereka menuduhku kalau aku yang membocorkan masalah mereka. Mereka bilang aku yang melaporkan hal ini pada Kibum hyung." Changmin berhenti sesaat. Mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia merasa sangat sesak di dadanya.

"Juga tentang berita Kris dengan Tao, hoobaeku di SM, yang dinilai sangat dekat hingga muncul shipper Kristao. Itu merupakan bukan berita bagus karena di tempat kami dilarang menjalin hubungan awal debut. Menurut Sooman sajangnim, hal itu bisa mengganggu. Juga foto-foto hasil bidikan ELF yang menangkap Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang pernah terlihat menggunakan pakaian Marlyn Monroe, itu hukuman dari Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung dan Zhoumi hyung karena sudah mengajak Ryewook hyung dan Henry untuk menonton film yadong."

"Karena itu semua orang memanggilku mulut ember atau pembocor rahasia. Yang membocorkan rahasia pribadi orang lain kesana-kemari. Mereka menuduhku. Itu membuatku sangat terpukul." Tanpa sadar aliran air mata turun di sudut matanya. Rasa sesak yang semakin mendesak dadanya membuatnya harus menepuk pelan dadanya. Bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa sesak itu. Melihat itu Se7en tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang ada di atas meja. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah minta mereka menceritakan hal pribadi mereka padaku. Jika memang mereka tak ingin rahasia itu bocor kenapa mereka menceritakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku tidak pernah meminta. Tapi saat rahasia itu bocor kemana-mana, kenapa aku jadi pihak yang disalahkan?" Air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat, menandakan dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis kencang.

"Aku jadi serba salah. Mereka yang menitipkan rahasianya padaku mulai menyalahkanku, menuduhku dan menyudutkanku. Sementara yang lain terus memojokkanku. Tak ada lagi yang percaya padaku. Bahkan hyungdeul di DBSK juga tidak percaya lagi padaku. Meski mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka mendukungku dan melindungiku namun terlihat jelas kalau mereka juga sudah tak sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Itu lebih menyakitiku. Jaejoong hyung dan Junsu hyung dulu pernah menanyakan berita itu sebelum berita ini tersebar tapi saat itu aku tidak menceritakannya karena sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun, bahkan pada hyung yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga kandungku. Aku ingin menjaga kepercayaan orang lain. Namun ternyata semuanya jadi seperti ini. Mereka tidak percaya padaku, mereka mencurigai aku." Tangisan Changmin semakin kencang. Se7en langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Changmin. Merengkuh tubuh yang kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Meletakkan kepala Changmin dadanya.

"Gwenchana. Menangis saja. Lepaskan semua yang kau rasakan. Ada aku disini." Bisik Se7en sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Changmin lembut sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya, bermaksud untuk membuatnya tenang. Dilakukannya berulang-ulang hingga dirasakannya tangis Changmin mereda dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Boleh kusarankan?"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah Se7en yang hanya berada beberapa centi dengan wajahnya. Wajah Se7en terlihat semakin tampan dari dekat. Sedangkan disisi lain Se7en harus bisa menahan diri saat melihat wajah Changmin yang justru semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata merah yang sembab dan pipi yang basah penuh dengan air mata.

"Biarkan saja mereka mau bilang apa. Nanti lama-lama juga nanti semua tuduhan dan cemoohan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Mereka akan tahu sendiri bahwa yang namanya rahasia tidak akan bisa dititipkan hanya pada seseorang sementara mereka sendiri juga tidak berusaha untuk menjaga."

"Maksudnya?"

"Contohnya Heechul hyung. Dia ingin kau menjaga rahasia dirinya dengan Siwon, tapi mereka sendiri tidak berusaha menjaganya. Mereka gegabah, membiarkan semua orang melihat kedekatan mereka. Bukan salahmu jika akhirnya semua orang tahu rahasia mereka kan? Mereka yang membongkarnya sendiri dengan sikap mereka itu. Dan mungkin juga Ryewook yang akhirnya cerita pada Kyuhyun atau member lain, terutama Leeteuk hyung kalau dia dipaksa Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk menonton film yadong, kulihat Ryewook dn Kyuhyun sangat dekat dan juga katanya Ryewook tidak pernah tidak menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada leadernya. Juga dengan sikap Kris yang selalu mengumbar skinship dengan Tao yang membuat semua orang bisa melihatnya. Mereka yang membuka rahasia mereka. Bukan karena kamu."

Changmin merasa semua ucapan dan tindakan Se7en mampu membuatnya lebih tenang dan lega. Ia merasa semua rasa sesak yang selama ini menghimpit dadanya hilang, terangkat begitu saja.

"Lalu soal berita Jonghyun dan Jino? Bukankah mereka juga sudah berusaha untuk merahasiakannya namun tetap saja bocor. Aku tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun."

"And then? Kau akan tetap menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Tapi semua orang berpikir seperti itu hyung. Semua orang memang menyalahkan aku."

"Ok. Apapun itu forget it. Arraso? Kau harus melupakannya. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Memang berat menghadapi tuduhan orang, terlebih itu dari orang-orang terdekat. Tapi bukan berarti itu jadi alasan untuk membuat kamu terus-terusan terpuruk, bersedih dan merasa tertekan bukan? Kau bukan malaikat, Minnie. Semua ada batasnya. Lagipula ini bukan salah kamu jadi kamu tidak usah perdulikan mereka. Tetap ceria dan semangat seperti Shim Changmin yang selama ini ku kenal ne."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Ambil positifnya saja. Bukankah dengan ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu dengan rahasia-rahasia mereka? Masalah mereka yang mengatakanmu, abaikan saja. Lama-lama mereka akan melupakannya dan semua akan kembali normal lagi. Abaikan saja ne?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah. Menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat menghapus air mata yang masih menghiasi pipinya. Namun belum sempat tangannya sampai ke pipinya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menghentikannya. Se7en menggantikan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya. Changmin terkejut dan membeku sesaat. Setelah menyadarinya tanpa sadar dia memundurkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit menjauh. Dia baru sadar kalau posisi duduknya sudah sangat dekat dengan Se7en. Tiba-tiba terbayang saat dia menangis didada Se7en dan tindakan se7en saat menenangkannya. Mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Mengecup?

Blush

Wajah Changmin kini merona hebat. Warna merah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Sungguh, wajahnya sudah sama seperti tomat busuk. Changmin malu sekali. Baru kali ini dia bisa menangis dihadapan orang lain, biasanya dia hanya akan menangis dihadapan hyungdeulnya saja. Tapi kali ini semuanya meluap begitu saja. Ini bahkan tangisan yang paling hebat yang diingatnya dan itu dihadapan Se7en. Orang yang dia idolakan. Sedikit menyesal mengetahui kebodohannya. Menyesal karena dia yakin kalau tindakannya itu akan dinilai bodoh oleh Se7en.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Se7en pelan namun cukup mengejutkan Changmin. Membuat Changmin sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap Se7en saat yakin rona merah sudah pergi dari wajahnya. Sudut bibir mengembang sedikit. "Lalu hyung mau bicara apa? Hyung mengajakku ketemu untuk membicarakan ini?"

"Bukan. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membicarakan sebuah rahasia."

Changmin tersentak. "Rahasia? Disaat orang-orang tengah sibuk menuduhku membocorkan rahasia mereka, hyung malah mau menceritakan rahasia hyung padaku? Hyung masih percaya padaku?"

"Iya"

Changmin menggeleng. "Anniya, jangan hyung!"

"Ini rahasia hatiku. Aku suka padamu. Saranghae Minnie, sarangheyo Shim Changmin."

Mata Changmin membulat.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kau pasti bisa menjaga rahasia ini kan? Because i know that you're my heart guardian." Se7en tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kalau kau juga menyimpan rahasia bahwa kamu juga suka padaku. Iya kan?" lanjut Se7en sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Tertawa.

Changmin merasakan pipinya panas. Warna merah yang tadi sudah sempat pergi kini hadir lagi bahkan saat ini lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun nampaknya itu tidak berhasil karena tangannya ditahan oleh Se7en. Rona merah yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari Se7en.

"H-hyuuung.." Rajukku untuk melepas tangannya yang masih memegang tanganku. Se7en terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Changmin.

Andwe, kau tak boleh memanggilku hyung lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Eum,, bagaimana kalau Sichi?"

"S-sichi? Ne, kurasa itu cocok Sichi."

"Saranghae Minnie. Anni. Saranghae Minku."

"N-nado sarangheyo Sichi." Se7en mendekati wajah Changmin. Changmin yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Se7en mencium keningnya. Se7en ikut memejamkan matanya. Meresapi perasaan yang terasa membuncah. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kecupan itu berakhir, Se7en dan Changmin saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut. Se7en merengkuh tubuh ramping Changmin dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang dibalas oleh Changmin. Malam itu, merupakan makan malam yang terindah dan termanis yang pernah mereka rasakan.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

hai,,hai,,annyeong..

author sarap nongol lagi. maafkan semua keabalan yang terjadi pada fict ini. yakinlah,,keabalan bukan pada mata reader tapi pada author sarap..kekekeke,,,,

.

wat yg udah review di 'Chibby series : Taby Taemin Baby' ll temtem ll TanpaNama ll Sunny ll Jirania ll nurul. ll nisa ll SSungMine ll The DeVil's eyes ll yuliafebry ll coffeewie kyumin ll Beakren ll

makasih bnget..yang udah tinggalin jejak,kasih semangat dan kasih masukan.. kritik kalian sangat berharga wat author.. sekali lagi makasih bnget udah review...

.

.

baiklah akhir kata cuma satu yang mau ku bilang.  
.

mind to review?

*lambai2 bareng teukjaebumtae*


End file.
